Today, people use electronic devices during a continually increasing portion of their day or week. For example, people use mobile telephones to conduct business, personal computers to manage their finances, and media services to receive media for entertainment. Often, the services and functionality of multiple types of communication devices overlap. For example, a person may transmit electronic messages (email) via a mobile telephone, a personal computer, a gaming console, and so forth, when these devices are configured properly. Each of these devices may access unique accounts and/or share access to one or more of the same accounts. Often, people prefer to have access to various communications and data using multiple different devices, thus increasing convenience and accessibility of information.
In telecommunications, people have many choices when conducting voice calls. For example, voice calls may be made over wired telephone lines (i.e., fixed “land-line” calling), over mobile wireless networks (i.e., cellular networks, digital mobile telephone networks), and over the Internet (e.g., voice-over Internet protocol (VoIP), etc.). Some or all of these types of communications may be routed through public switched telephone networks (PSTN), which allow a person to be contacted via an associated address or telephone number. As people begin to use more than one service, coordination and management of the services becomes increasing important.